


calculust

by hurtroad



Category: Day6 (Band), N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M, THIS IS SATIRE, dont take it seriously, tHANK U
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtroad/pseuds/hurtroad
Summary: this is a joke and is inspired by this infamous video https://youtu.be/-tpCw5JnvBs enjoy
Relationships: Park Sungjin/Yoo Hoeseung
Kudos: 8





	calculust

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke and is inspired by this infamous video https://youtu.be/-tpCw5JnvBs enjoy

“I—I never understood...any of this,” Sungjin said under his breath as he moved his gaze from his lap to the younger’s eyes. They were so bright and full of mystery. As Sungjin looked at his beloved tutor, he only grew more fond. “But you...you make it crystal clear.”

“I know. That’s why you pay me,” said Hweseung. “Okay, now do number five.”

9x1. The numbers seemed to glare right back at Sungjin as he picked apart the problem. Then he got it—he slapped a simple 1 on the paper.

Hweseung sighed and took the paper, shoving it back into his book bag. “I give up. Don’t worry about paying.”

Sungjin’s heart fell into his stomach. “But—“

“You can call me again when you’re at a level thats not 4th grade, okay? Goodbye Sungjin.”

“No! You can’t...you can’t go. I’ll never learn math if you leave me.”

Hweseung turned around, his eyebrows raised eyes wide. Sungjin stood, walking closer to the boy. They were only inches apart, except Sungjin towered over the boy. Hweseung looked at his client, annoyed, before flicking the older on the forehead.

”Ow,” Sungjin wailed. “What was that for?”

”You think I must be dumb. Dumber than you,” Hweseung whispered. “I know you know how to do math. You just wanna fuck me.

Sungjin’s eyes widened at that statement. “I—I really don’t—“

Then Hweseung placed a hard, tense kiss on Sungjin’s lips. Sungjin stood there frozen for a moment, then Hweseung stood on his tippy-toes and leaned into the older’s ear. 

“Finish the bookwork, and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Hweseung gave Sungjin a pat on the ass, leaving the lovestruck boy behind.


End file.
